How I Spent My Summer Vacation YuGiOh! Style !
by Princess Kara of Anime
Summary: UPDATED FINALLY ! -Yugi and friends are invited to the new Dueling Central in Europe . What they did'nt know was that they were'nt the only ones invited ..( Better than it sounds ) Please RR ?
1. School's Out !

Author - Kara : Hello everyone and thanks for reading my fanfic. I am so happy to have people read my works , only since I'm kinda new to this site I have'nt a clue how to use the document manager and some wierd symbols are appearing throughout my story . Best of Luck , Kara Kristy.  
  
Disclaimer : I now , Officially own YuGiOh! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha  
  
hahahahahaha- Just kidding ! I wish I did . But then again don't we all ?  
  
One More Thing ... This fic. is written for my friends , Yami Sade , Charmaine Takara and Last but least .. my brother the other Kaiba , Dillon . Thank-you !  
  
How I spent my Summer Vacation - YuGiOh Style !!!   
  
Chapter 1 - School's Out !  
  
Everyone stared at the clock . Only 1 more minute until school was over .  
  
Joey and Tristin were not so silently counting down to Summer Vacation .  
  
Even Kaiba closed his laptop unable to stand the suspense . The teacher , Ms. Domino was quickly explaining last minute hints to study with .  
  
Ms.Domino - " Okay class , now remember to study -- "  
  
Tristin and Joey sat up at the same time , - " TEN !...NINE...EIGHT -- "  
  
Everyone perked up , Mai stopped filing her nails and Tea stopped taking notes .  
  
Ms.Domino - " Boys ! If you please , school is not over yet and - Boys ! "  
  
Joey and Tristin staring at the clock , - " FIVE...FOUR ... "  
  
Ms.Domino - " Tristin ! Joey ! I don't want to write you two up just before ---"  
  
Joey - " TWO ! "  
  
Ms.Domino -" Mr. Wheeler ! no shouting in -- "   
  
Tristin - " ONE ! "  
  
Ms.Domino - " Mr. Taylor ! , I said -- "  
  
DING, DING DING !  
  
Joey jumped out of his seat - " YIPEE ! SCHOOLS OUT ! ! ! "   
  
Everyone rushed to the door , one word . Chaos .   
  
Tristin was right next to Joey as they raced out of the classroom .  
  
Tristin - " SUMMER VACATION HERE WE COME ! ! ! ! "  
  
Ms. Domino - " CLASS -- " , she tried to say as she struggled through the crowd .  
  
Tea - " Bye Ms.Domino ! "  
  
Kaiba - " Yes , Hopefully I won't be here next year since I plan to become the worlds greatest duelist . "  
  
Mai - " See-ya next year teach ! "   
  
Ryou - " Enjoy your summer Ms. Domino ! "  
  
MsDomino - " Okay , CLASS -- "  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes when the door closed as the last person fled out of the class .  
  
Ms.Domino sighed - " -- Have a nice summer ... " .  
  
At the Game Shop . . .   
  
Yugi runs in to find the store looking very clean and most of the cards packed away in to boxes .   
  
Yugi shouted - " Grandpa ! I'm here ! "  
  
Solomon Motou enters from the back of the store .  
  
Grandpa - " Hello , Yugi ! How was your last day at school ? "  
  
Yugi sat down on the bench - " It was Great ! Summer Vacation begins today ! Why is everything packed up ? " , he asked looking around .  
  
Grandpa - " Oh ! You remember Rebecca and her grandfather Arthur Hawkins ? "  
  
Yugi sighed - " I try not to , how could I ever forgot the person who accused me of lying and talks to a stuffed animal ? "  
  
Grandpa laughed , - " Well , they invited me on their trip to Egypt with them and I wondered if you would like to come with us , or would you prefer to stay here with your friends instead , with one thing or another beginning . "  
  
Yugi - " I would'nt mind going to Egypt grandpa , but I don't want to leave my friends . Besides what thing is about to begin ? " he asked curious .  
  
Grandpa - " I think you'll find out for yourself very soon , a letter came for you this afternoon . "  
  
Yugi - " A letter ? From who ? Where is it ? "  
  
Grandpa smiled , " I left it on the table in the living room . My flight to Egypt leaves tommorow so that will give us enough time to get packed and everything settled . Yugi , are you sure you will be okay ? "  
  
Yugi - " Tomorrow morning ? That's so soon . Don't worry grandpa , I'll be okay ! I promise . I think I should read that letter now . "  
  
Grandpa began to seal the boxes of cards , - " Okay Yugi . I'll catch up later ."  
  
Yugi turned to go when Joey and Tristin burst into the gameshop .  
  
Tristin - " Hey Mr. Motou ! Hey Yugi ! "  
  
Joey - " Yeah , what's up ? "  
  
Solomon Motou - " Oh, Hello Boys ! "   
  
Tristin - " Hey Yugi , Guess what ? "  
  
Joey - " You would'nt believe this ! " 


	2. Delays called Friends

Author Kara - Hi Everyone ! I'm back ! Once again , thanks for reading my fanfic . Yesterday I recieved my first review from Autumn Breeze . Thank-you so much ! I feel so loved ... Oh , and to my friends Yami KAIBA Sade and Charmaine Takara , I'm starting a new fanfic starring you two .. Betcha can't wait to see what it's about huh ? Well , I'll give you a hint - You two will be taking a trip to the YuGiOh! World ! - And don't forget the most important part , I am the author - MWHAHAHAHA !!!!!! - Now back to the story !  
  
Disclaimer - YuGiOh! Belongs to me !!!!!!!!! - Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha( I just love doing that ! ) - Nope , just kidding . Life is kinda disappointing ain't it ? I don't really own YuGiOh ! - Not now anyways . . . .  
  
How I Spent my Summer Vacation - YuGiOh! Style !!!  
  
Chapter 2 - Delays called Friends  
  
Yugi - " Hi Tristan , Hey Joey ! What's up ? "  
  
  
  
Joey and Tristan in unision - " Kaiba's going to Europe ! "  
  
Grandpa looked up .  
  
Yugi - " What ? Really ? "  
  
Tristan - " Just imagine , Summer Vacation without Kaiba ! "  
  
Joey - " Mokuba told us . He said he's staying at a friends house and Kaiba's going to some duel thing in Europe . I wonder how come we were'nt invited , we're great duelists too ! I bet I could beat Kaiba with my eyes closed ! "  
  
Grandpa smiled - " Maybe you were invited Joey . Yugi , why don't you read that letter ? I need to make a phone call to Professor Hawkins about my trip tommorow , and I need to finish packing . ", he went upstairs .  
  
Yugi - " Okay grandpa ! I'll read the letter now . "  
  
Just then Mai walked in to the store . She looked around and then turned to Yugi.   
  
Yugi - " Hello Mai , do you need something ? "  
  
Mai - " Hi Yugi ,and company , " , she said turning to Joey and Tristin , then she took out a torn card from her purse , " I need another Elegent Egotist card , I accidently ripped it when I was dueling . I also met your friend Tea and that Bakura at the Battle Center in KaibaLand . She said to tell you they might be late ." she handed the card to Yugi .  
  
Yugi - " Okay , and here's another elegant egotist . " , yugi opened a pack and took out a card , " That will be $2.00 please . " Mai handed over the money and took the card .  
  
Joey - " Speaking of Tea , she and Bakura are supposed to be here by now ."  
  
Tristan- " Dolt , did'nt they say their gonna be late ? "  
  
As if they timed it , Tea and Bakura Ryou walked into the gameshop.  
  
Bakura - " Hello everyone . "  
  
Tea - " Hi guys ! Hey Mai ! Did you get another elegant egotist ? "  
  
Mai smiled and held up the card , " Yes , and it's brand new . I hope this one won't get ripped like the first four . "  
  
Joey - " First Four ? Man , it's no wonder you don't have much rare cards ! "  
  
Mai glared at Joey - " I was'nt talking to you Joey ! "  
  
Joey - " Yeah , Yeah . So Yugi , what are we going to do for Summer Vacation ? "  
  
Tristan - " How about we raid Kaiba's mansion ? "  
  
Bakura Ryou - " Tristan , think about what you just said . "  
  
Joey smirked - " What ? I think it's a good idea . "  
  
Yugi - " No offense Joey , but your ideas don't always work . "  
  
Joey - " Aw , come on Yug , my ideas are'nt that bad … are they ? "  
  
Everyone except Joey nodded .  
  
Joey , sighed - " Such disrespect …"  
  
Silence …  
  
More Silence …  
  
Even Longer Silence …  
  
Dead Silence …   
  
Yugi - " So … is anyone hungry ? "  
  
Joey and Tristin jumped up - " ME !! ME !! "  
  
Mai - " Big Mistake . "  
  
Yugi looked bewildered - " I should'nt have said that . " he turned to enter the back entrance when the the bell in the gameshop rang .  
  
Joey and Tristan fell silent and everyone turned to see Seto Kaiba enter the gameshop .  
  
Joey and Tristin - " KAIBA ! "  
  
Joey - " What are you doing here ?! "  
  
Kaiba - " I don't believe it's any of your business , but I'll tell you since it concerns Yugi . Since I'm leaving tommorow morning for Europe , I promised Mokuba a new deck of Duel Monsters . So I need Yugi to help him choose one. "  
  
Mokuba entered the store - " Hi guys ! "  
  
Tea smiled - " Hi Mokuba ! "  
  
Mai - " How are ya ? "  
  
Bakura - " Hey kiddo ! "  
  
Tristan - " What's up ? "  
  
Mokuba smiled - " I'm fine , thanks ! "  
  
Yugi -" Hi Mokuba ,your big brother said you wanted a new deck ,follow me I'll help you choose one . " Yugi went to the counter .  
  
Mokuba followed Yugi to the deck area , - " Okay ! " , they were soon busy looking at the different decks .  
  
Kaiba looked around-"What are all the boxes for ?Is this pathetic store finally going out of business ? "   
  
Mai - " If it's that pathetic Kaiba , why are you still here ? "  
  
Joey - " Exactly ! "  
  
Kaiba - " Shut up Fido . I was'nt asking you . " Joey glared daggers at Kaiba.  
  
Bakura Ryou- " Technically , Yes , because the question was'nt directed to anyone in specific . "  
  
Tea - " Bakura's right Kaiba . "  
  
Kaiba went to join Mokuba - " Whatever . "  
  
Suddenly Mokuba shouted out - " Yeah ! That's the one I want ! Gaia the Dragon Champion ! "  
  
Yugi - " That's a great choice Mokuba . " he placed the deck in a gift box and handed it to Mokuba .  
  
Mokuba showed Seto - " Is'nt it cool Seto ? Do you like it ? "  
  
Seto smiled at his brother - " Yes , it's nice , now go wait in the Limo , I need to talk to Yugi for a minute . "  
  
Mokuba ran out the door holding his new deck , -" Okay ! Bye Guys ! "  
  
Everyone - " Bye Mokuba ! "  
  
Seto turned to Yugi - " So I guess you also got invited to the new Duelist central in Europe huh ? "  
  
Yugi looked puzzled - " The what ? "  
  
Kaiba smirked - " Don't tell me you were'nt invited ! Only , the best duelists will be attending . "  
  
Joey glared - " Either explain what your bragging about Kaiba or leave ! "  
  
Kaiba - " I am talking about the new Dueling Central hosted in Europe . "  
  
Silence as Yugi , Joey , Tristin , Tea , Mai and Bakura looked at each other .  
  
Kaiba snickered - " You mean to say that none of you recieved an invitation ? "  
  
Awkward Silence .  
  
Tristin suddenly spoke up - "Wait a minute ! Yugi , what about that letter your grandpa told you to   
  
read ? ! "   
  
It finally dawned on Yugi - " Yeah ! I can't believe I forgot . Let's go ! Kaiba, maybe that Letter grandpa told me to read might be the invitation to Dueling Central ."  
  
Everyone followed Yugi as he made his way to the living room . 


	3. When Mutts Attack

Author Kara - Hey everyone ! What's up ? I just want to apologize for not updating sooner because of that minor drawback of a system error called my brother always on the computer . Well , almost always .  
  
Most of the time I was too lazy to think of something to write and that's the truth ! So , now for the moment we've all been waiting for ... Oh ! I almost forgot , I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story - Spirit of the Ring , Autumn Breeze and my friend Charmaine Takara Kaiba ( yes , Charmaine, KAIBA ) , for all their sweet or not so sweet reviews ( Sorry , I could'nt help myself , all of the reviews were nice ! ) . And NOW , the moment we've all been waiting for ...Back to the story !  
  
Disclaimer - NO ! I WILL NEVER ADMIT IT ! NEVER !!!!!!!!!! I OWN YUGIOH !!!MWHAHA  
  
HAHAHAHA-- Only joking . I don't own YuGiOh ! - ( that was the hardest thing I ever done ..)  
  
How I Spent my Summer Vacation - YuGiOh ! Style !!!  
  
Chapter 3 - When Mutts Attack  
  
  
  
Everyone walked into the living room when ,Yugi exclaimed - " It's is'nt here ! "  
  
Joey walked over to Yugi - " What ? How come ? "  
  
Tristin followed - " Yeah , your grandpa said it was right here on the table ."  
  
Tea looked around - " Where could it be ? "  
  
Everyone began to search the room .  
  
Kaiba - " You people are wasting my time , if I did'nt know any better I'd say there was no letter . "  
  
Tristin - " How do you know that there was'nt a letter ? "  
  
Kaiba - " How do I know that there was ? "  
  
Tristin - " I don't know . Do you ? "  
  
Kaiba - " I don't know you moron ! That was why I asked . "  
  
Tristin - " So why did you ask if you did'nt know ? " , thinks about what he said , " Uh , never mind . "  
  
Kaiba (-_-)  
  
Joey exclaimed - " I got an idea ! "  
  
Everyone gasped .  
  
  
  
Joey - " Real funny you guys , but I got an Idea ! "  
  
  
  
Kaiba - " Hell just froze over. "   
  
  
  
Ryou Bakura - " Why do you say that Kaiba ? "   
  
  
  
Kaiba - " Because there's no way in hell Joey could have an idea ! "  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement - " Yeah. "  
  
  
  
Joey -_ - " Hey ! Some of my ideas are pretty good ! "  
  
  
  
Tristan pointed out - " Key word - ' some ' "  
  
  
  
Yugi - " Okay Joey , tell us your idea "  
  
  
  
Joey - " Thanks Yug , anyways , why don't we just ask your grandpa where he put the letter just to be sure he put it on the table ? "  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped again   
  
  
  
Joey - " What ? "  
  
  
  
Mai looking astonished - " It's a miracle ! "  
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba smirked - " That's not a miracle , it's just scary ."  
  
  
  
Joey smiled triumphantly - " Hah ! So I take that as a compliment ! "  
  
  
  
Kaiba - " Actually mutt , that was an insult , only your lack of knowledge did'nt realize it ." Silence .  
  
  
  
Joey - " Yeah right ! If that's an insult then I'd say your losing your charm Kai- DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DOG ???!!!!!?!?!!!! "   
  
  
  
Tea smacked her forehead - " Here we go again …"  
  
  
  
Mai rolled her eyes - " Silly me , to think he would'nt notice ! "  
  
  
  
Kaiba smirked - " Took you long enough , mutt "  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped ( again )  
  
  
  
Tristin - " Oh No he did'nt ! "  
  
  
  
Ryou Bakura - " Sorry but , Oh yes he did ! "   
  
  
  
Yugi nervously - " Joey calm down , I'm sure he did'nt mean to.... twice ."   
  
  
  
Kaiba smirking , trying to test the limits of Joey's temper (cough,stupid,cough ) - " Oh I meant it 100 % , mutt ."  
  
  
  
Joey had a crazed psycho look on his face , slowly but dangerously walked up to Seto Kaiba .   
  
  
  
Tea pale faced - " Okay , now that did it !"   
  
  
  
Tristin - " Yeah , if it's one thing you should do is , never - "  
  
  
  
Mai - " Ever ! "  
  
  
  
Tea - " Call ! "  
  
  
  
Yugi - " Joey ! "  
  
  
  
Ryou - " Mutt ! " thinks for a second , " or any kind of dog for that matter more than twice ! "   
  
  
  
Kaiba looked at them - " Why ? "  
  
  
  
Joey lunges for Kaiba's throat screaming like a madman - " AAAAYYYYAAAIAIII !!!!!!!! " Kaiba quickly dodges away from him .  
  
  
  
Tristin tries to block Joey - " That's Why !!! "  
  
  
  
Yugi too small to stop Joey , transformed into Yami Yugi , who took over from there . Yami having no idea whatsoever about what's going on turns around and asks - " Hello everyone , what seems to be the proble- AAAHHH!!!!! JOEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ?!??!!!?!!!? "   
  
  
  
Joey , just narrowly missed Yami's head , as he aimed a kick for Kaiba's head , which missed .   
  
  
  
Yami Yugi looked pale as if he almost had a heart attack ( he almost did ) . Joey froze and looked at Yami and so did everyone else trying to restrain Joey because none of them realized Yami was there . 


	4. The Risk of Name Calling

Author Kara - Hi everyone ! What's up ? It's me again with a new chapter !  
  
This time I tried to update quickly for anyone who wants to find out what happens next . Sometimes I am so thoughtful , it's scary ...Without further ado ..reader , I introduce you to ... chapter four ! Thank-you !  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own YuGiOh ! - Plain and simple . Yep , no argument this time ...I admit it . That was'nt too hard . - Yeah right ! I OWN YUGIOH !!!! I AM INVINCIBLE - MWHAHAHA---Okay ! Okay ! - I'm just kidding ... I really don't own YuGiOh . Life is so cruel ....  
  
How I spent my Summer Vacation - YuGiOh ! Style !!!   
  
Chapter 4 - The Risk of Name Calling  
  
Yami trying to keep his voice calm from shock was the first to speak .  
  
Yami - " What…is…going…on…here ????  
  
Everyone , kind of embarrassed , except Joey who was still furious - " Sorry Yami , I meant to hit Kaiba "  
  
Kaiba muttered under his breath , " Stupid Mutt . "  
  
Joey - " Did you say something Kaiba ? "  
  
Tea interrupted - " Hi Yami ! "  
  
Ryou - " Hello . "  
  
Mai - " Hey , How's it going ? "  
  
Tristin - " Yeah ! What's up Dude ? "  
  
Kaiba ( being Kaiba ) - " Where did you come from ? "  
  
Yami - " Okay , to answer your questions , Hello everyone and Kaiba , I came from the Millenium Puzzle . " paused , " Will somebody please tell me , What is going on here ? "  
  
Mai - " Kaiba called Joey a Mutt --- "  
  
Ryou added - " Need we say more ? "  
  
Yami thought for a second - " Oh ,Okay then Joey I think you should stop aiming for Kaiba's head -- "  
  
Everyone sighed, feeling relieved , and released Joey .  
  
Mai - " Glad that's over with , I think I broke a nail ", glancing at her hand .  
  
Tea - " Yeah , I need a break "  
  
Joey was still still glaring at Kaiba but tried to restrain himself .  
  
Kaiba - " Yeah , listen to the old retired Pharaoh ! "  
  
Yami annoyed at Kaiba's comment , said loudly to everyone - " As I was saying … Joey , stop aiming for Kaiba's head ", Kaiba smirked at Joey , while Yami now angry , - " … Kick him in his stomach !!!! Really Hard !!!!! "  
  
Everyone looked on in disbelief - " YAMI !!!! "   
  
Just as Joey was about to attack again , everyone quickly stepped in his way.   
  
Tea - " Joey ! Not again ! "  
  
Mai - " Calm down Joey ! "  
  
Kaiba - "Down Boy ! "  
  
Joey was about to break away , when Yami casually walked up to Kaiba and slapped over the back of the head .  
  
Everyone froze in surprise , even Joey .  
  
Kaiba - " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ??? "  
  
Yami - " That , was for calling me a retired old Pharaoh , and for being stupid ! "  
  
Tristin snickered and Joey began to laugh . Tea , Mai , Tristin and Ryou just looked at them .  
  
Joey in tears of laughter - " Muhahahahahahahahaha-Show em who's boss Yami ! - hahahahahahahaha…"  
  
Just when Kaiba thought Yami was least expecting it , Kaiba swiftly punched him in the stomach , but not before Yami moved out of the way . So he was'nt as hurt as Kaiba hoped .  
  
Yami , furious , - " You can't hit a Pharaoh !!!! " ,   
  
Kaiba smirked - " I just did ."  
  
The millennium symbol on Yami's forehed began to glow .  
  
Mai - " Uh Oh ! "  
  
Joey stopped laughing , - " Now you done it Kaiba ! "  
  
Ryou looked at Kaiba nervously , " Um .. Kaiba ? Remember when we told you never to call Joey a mutt ? "  
  
Kaiba looked at him - " Yeah ? What's your point ? "  
  
Tristin - " Well , the same thing kind of goes for Yami except , the consequence might be different …"  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow , - " Exactly , how different ? "  
  
Ryou looked down - " Well , when my Yami gets mad he usually kills somebody or hurt them really bad . I don't know about Yugi's yami but the consequence might be the same ..."  
  
Kaiba eyes wide - " WHAT ???? "  
  
Joey looked hopeful , - " So does that mean he's gonna kill Kaiba ? "   
  
Tristin - " The way things look , I think he might kill all of us . "  
  
Mai looked worried- " That's not fair ! I'm too young to die !!! "  
  
Joey smiled - "Don't worry Mai ! I'll protect you ! "  
  
Tea rolled her eyes , " Really ? and who's gonna protect you ? "  
  
Joey - " Uh …. good question " , he turns to Tristan .  
  
Tristin - " Don't look at me pal ! " . Joey looked at Kaiba .  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes - "Ask me and you're dead ."  
  
Joey - " What ? I did'nt say anything ! "  
  
Kaiba - " But you were thinking it ! "  
  
Joey whispered to Everyone else - " Why did'nt anyone tell me he was psycho ? "  
  
Tea (-_-) - " Don't you mean 'psychic' ? "   
  
Joey - " Same thing ."  
  
Mai - " Believe me Joey , there's a difference , a psycho is a complete nutcase and psychics read minds . "  
  
Joey - " Hey ! What a coincidence , Kaiba's both ! "  
  
Kaiba clenched his fist , - " Wheeler ! "  
  
Then Tristan shouted , " LOOK OUT !!!! HE'S GONNA ATTACK !!!! "  
  
Yami Yugi was glowing very brightly , almost like when he transformed in   
  
Yugi again , except a little brighter .  
  
Bakura Ryou - " Everyone , DUCK !!! "  
  
Joey and Tristin - " Where ? "  
  
Kaiba - " No you morons , Duck ! He's gonna attack ! "  
  
Joey - " Oh . "  
  
Everyone turned away expecting the worst . . . . When all of a sudden everything was back to normal .  
  
Voice - " Hey guys ! Did you find the letter ? " 


	5. Yugi's Breakdown and The Letter

Author Kara - Hi everyone ! What's up ? I apologize for taking this long to update and once again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story -TK Macintosh and Dragon of death ( Takara my friend , the wheeler syndrome is actually getting to your brain , so try and catch the Kaiba syndrome to get rid of it okay ? ) . So now that I finally updated , her's chapter four everyone :   
  
Disclaimer - YuGiOh ! Unfortunately , does'nt belong to me ...yet .  
  
How I Spent my Summer Vacation - YuGiOh! Style !!  
  
Chapter 5 - Yugi's Breakdown and The Letter .  
  
Everyone turned around and saw ..- " YUGI !!! "  
  
Tristin - " Yugi ? Huh ? Are we dead ? "  
  
Mai - " Are you alive ? "  
  
Tristan - " Yeah. I think so . "  
  
Mai - " Are you hungry ? "  
  
Tristan - " You Bet ! "  
  
Mai - " Then , it does'nt take a genius to figure out the answer ."  
  
Tristin - " So are we dead ? "  
  
Everyone - " NO ! "  
  
Joey - " You Could have fooled me . "   
  
Mai - " Yes , but you're not a genius , are you ? "  
  
Joey ( -_- )  
  
Kaiba to Yugi - " What happened to your taller side ? "  
  
Yugi -" He said he needed time to think of something to get you back , -- Wait ! Are you calling me short ? "  
  
Everyone behind Yugi was shaking their heads frantically .  
  
Kaiba - " Ah , no . I was'nt calling you short . "  
  
Yugi calmed down , - " Oh , okay . " , he turned to pick up a vase that fell and he began to clean the room .  
  
Kaiba - " What was that about ? "  
  
Bakura - " Um , Yugi's a bit sensitive about his height . He kinda get's angry when you mention it . "  
  
Kaiba smirked - " Then I should keep that as a future reference , just incase he get's on my nerves ."   
  
Joey - " Don't say we did'nt warn ya . "  
  
Tristin laughed - " Yeah , you should know Joey ."   
  
Joey - " Tristan , Kaiba does'nt care so don't bother to say anything . "  
  
Kaiba - " So , wheeler , you don't think I should hear this ? "  
  
Joey nervously smiled - " Yeah , it's not that important really …"  
  
Kaiba smirked turns to Tristan , Tea ,Bakura and Mai - " In that case ,I want to hear what happened ." Joey nearly fainted .  
  
Tristan glanced at Joey - " Okay Well , last year during the halloween party at Tea's house , Yugi dressed up as a Pumpkin --- "  
  
Mai - " - and knowing Joey's pathetic sense of humor - "  
  
Joey - " Hey ! I'll have you know that I could be very funny sometimes ! "  
  
Kaiba - " Yes , funny looking , now carry on with the story . " he turned to Mai . Joey glared at Kaiba dangerously .  
  
Mai - " - he decided it would be amusing to scare Yugi . "  
  
* Flashback -1 year ago at Tea's Halloween party *  
  
  
  
Joey snickered as he hid behind the bush at the back of tea's house .  
  
Joey ' I can't wait to see the look on Yugi's face ! ' . He quickly put on the monster mask he found in the attic and waited until he heard Yugi's voice .   
  
Yugi entered the backyard-" Joey ! Where are you ? The party is about to begin ! "  
  
Joey jumped out from the bushes - " Mwhahahaha !!!! I have come to steal your soul , little midget !!! Mwhahahahahahaha----"  
  
BONK !  
  
Yugi - " I AM NOT A MIDGET YOU OVERSIZED BEASTLY FREAK !!!!!!!! " Yugi punched the beast again which fell to the floor .  
  
Joey ,gasped - " Yugi ! It's me , Joey ! "  
  
Yugi stopped moving - " Joey , is that really you ? " Joey removed the mask .  
  
Joey - " Ouch !!! Man , you hit hard ! " he slowly got up .  
  
Yugi went red - " Sorry Joey …I did'nt realize that was you."  
  
Awkward silence …  
  
Yugi -" Do you want to get some cake ? "  
  
Joey - " Cake !!! " , he ran inside the house  
  
*End of Flashback *  
  
Everyone was laughing .  
  
Joey looked down - " I never forgot that day ,when I called Yugi a midget …", someone tapped Joey on the back , Joey ignored it , " Even though it is true - "   
  
Bakura - " Joey ? "  
  
Joey - " What ? "  
  
Bakura - " Look behind you . " , Joey turned around a very annoyed Yugi standing behind him .  
  
Yugi - " Ahem . "  
  
Joey - " YUGI ! Uh .. I could explain .. " , he looks at Kaiba who was laughing with tears in his eyes , " IT WAS HIM !!!!! "  
  
Kaiba who was laughing , stopped - " --hahahaha ! Yugi the midget !!! " , then it hit him , " WHAT ?! I DID'NT DO ANYTHING !!!! WHEELER !!! " , he dived at Joey , knocking over Bakura in the process .  
  
Bakura sighed - " I can't handle this madness anymore .. " , Yami Bakura took over .  
  
Yugi fumed, he pulled a butcher knife out of nowhere - " KAIBA , YOU CALLED ME SHORT !!!! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS !!!"  
  
Yami Bakura smirked and sat down with a bag of popcorn ( Don't ask where he got it from ) - " Now this is my kinda show ! "   
  
Joey stepped in - " Sorry squirt ! But I'm gonna kill him first !!!! Get in line like the rest of us ! "  
  
Everyone - " JOEY !!!!!!!!! "  
  
Joey - " What ? Yugi is'nt a midget , he's just sh- "   
  
Yugi held the knife in the air , ready to attack - " What did you say ?" , Yami Bakura was laughing his head off .  
  
Joey twisted his hands together - " Uh , what I meant was , you're not a midget , just ..sh..sh. - I GOTTA USE THE BATHROOM !!!! " , he raced out of the room at top speed , " See-ya later ! ", in thought , ' Sheesh , That was close ! Me and my big mouth ! ' .  
  
Tea was standing there trying to think of something that would help - " Yugi , what Joey was trying to say is , you're not exactly on the tall side , but that does'nt mean you're short ! "  
  
Yugi looked at Tea , eyes watering - " OH ! SO NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME SHORT TOO !!! Tea , how could you ?! I thought you were my friend .. " , he sniffed , Tea looked guilty .  
  
Mai walked over to Yugi and patted him on the back - " Don't cry hun . I'm sure none of them meant to call you a midget , even if you are short . "  
  
Yugi broke down completely , - " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ! ! ! ! ! WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST ADMIT IT ! ! ! ! YUGI'S SHORT ! ! ! ! JUST SAY IT ! ! ! ! I DO'NT CARE ! ! ! ! ! ! " , he sobbed .  
  
Yami Bakura still laughing his head off- " Yugi's short - Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha - I.. can't .. breathe ..hahaha ! ! ! ! "   
  
Yugi walked over to him - " Here , let me help you ... " . WHAM ! Yami Bakura fell to the floor in pain .  
  
Everyone O_O .  
  
Mai - " That was completely unexpected . "  
  
Yami Bakura got up slowly , the millennium ring glowing - " MORTAL ! ! ! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT --"  
  
Tristan interrupted - " Guys ! While you all were having your 'short ' conversation. I found the letter . " , he held the letter up .  
  
Yami Bakura held a hand up to silence him - " Don't interrupt me mortal ! As I was saying YUGI WILL DIE !!! NO MORTAL WILL EVER -- " , comprehension finally dawned on him , " What ?... YOU FOUND THE LETTER AND YOU DID'NT SAY ANYTHING ?! " , He glared at Tristan .  
  
Tea was about to say something when Kaiba tapped her on the shoulder .  
  
Kaiba - " Don't say anything . "  
  
Mai shook her head - " He's just a sad , sad , little man . "  
  
Tea understood - " Poor Bakura . "   
  
10 minutes later ....  
  
Yugi was back to normal ( well almost ) , Yami Bakura was back in the millennium ring , everyone was quietly sitting down , Joey was still in the bathroom and Tristan was reading the letter since Yugi told him it was okay for him to read it . Tristan opened the envelope and pulled out a letter .  
  
Tristan began to read aloud - " To : Mr.Yugi Motou , you are invited to the first ever , annual Duelist Central in London, England .This first class competiton will be held to decide once and for all who is the greatest duelist in the world . Only the best duelists are invited , friends and family are welcomed to watch . Transportation includes the duelist central coach bus stationed at the entrance of Kaiba land . The bus leaves this Saturday at 10:00 am , the fee is $ 5000.00 for everyone . Thank-you , we hope to see you at the competition . " , Tristan looked at everyone else , " And there's a list of all the duelist invited ... "   
  
Yugi - " Yeah ! We're all invited ! "   
  
Mai - " We're going all the way to Europe ? I have so much packing to do ! "  
  
Tea stars in her eyes - " Yeah , I know what you mean ... "   
  
Kaiba looked mildly surprised - " Well , I guess all of you low class duelists are also invited . Then it's settled , I am going to win this competition and none of you better get in my way . " , he turns to Yugi , " I expect a rematch Yugi ." , he got up and went to the door .  
  
Yugi - " Yes , and may the best duelist win ! "   
  
Kaiba - " I plan to . " , he left the game shop .  
  
Joey who just returned from the bathroom , clenched his fists - " Why I outta - "   
  
Yugi - " Joey ! You're back , and guess what ? You're also invited to the duelist central in Europe . "  
  
Joey brightened - " Really ? That's great Yug ! I'll finally have a chance to beat Kaiba !"   
  
Mai stood up - " So , I'll see you all tommorow ! " , she began to walk away , " I wonder if 7 suitcases will be enough ? "   
  
Joey (O.o) - " 7 Suitcases ? Is she planning to bring her entire wadrobe ? "   
  
Tristan sighed - " You never know pal . "   
  
Tea walked out of the game shop and waved - " Okay , Bye guys ! See you in the morning ! " .  
  
Bakura Ryou also left - " Goodbye you all , I also need to get home and start packing . "   
  
Yugi - " Bye ! " he said as Bakura walked out .  
  
Joey - " So Yugi , about this dueling central , how are we going to get there ? "  
  
Yugi - " The bus leaves at 10:00 am. tomorrow morning Joey ."   
  
Tristan - " Yeah , and it's a coach bus too ! The one with the TVs , snacks and air conditioned ! "  
  
Joey jumped in the air - " Wow ! All this for free ? "  
  
Yugi suddenly realized something - " Oh yeah ! I almost forgot , there's a $5000.00 fee for the bus ride to Europe . "   
  
Joey stopped in mid-jump - " Okay , so who's gonna pay ? "  
  
Yugi thoughtful - " I don't know . "  
  
Tristan - " Let's think , so who do we know that has 5 thousand dollars to spare ..excluding Kaiba since he's paying for lunch . "   
  
Yugi and Tristan looked at Joey smiling manically .  
  
Joey - " What ?...Oh no . Stop looking at me like that . There ain't no way I'm gonna pay ! " 


	6. Pegasus Strikes Back ! Oh no

Author Kara - Hi Everyone ! I'm back again and I finally completed chapter six and hopefully it will be worth the wait . I also want to thank all of the wonderful reviews , Dragon Master Mistress - Thank you so much and I can't wait to read one of your stories when you write one , Rika - I hope you like chapter six as much as chapter five okay ? . So now , I present to you Chapter Five ! ! ! !  
  
Disclaimer : Yeah , Yeah , let's get this over with , I don't own YuGiOh ( at the moment ) , there ya happy ?  
  
How I Spent my Summer Vacation - YuGiOh! Style !!  
  
Chapter 6 - Pegasus strikes back ( Oh no …)  
  
The next day , everyone was ready to go on vacation to dueling central in Europe.   
  
Serenity (^_^) -"I can't believe I was actually invited to Duelist Central all the way in Europe !This is going to be so much fun! I wonder how they're supposed to dress in Europe ? " , she glanced at her clothing .  
  
Mai was also smiling - " Don't worry hun , I'll teach you all you need to know about fashion sense . "  
  
Serenity lightened up - " Really ? Wow ! Thanks Mai ! "  
  
Tristan - " Oh great , a Mai in training …" , he looked at Joey .  
  
Joey however was still sulking - " Why do I have have pay da driver ? Can't he just drive us to dueling central for free ? I mean they invited us , we ain' t choose to go ! "  
  
Tea - "Joey, you are so cheap ! "  
  
Joey - "CHEAP!!!!!YOU CALL 5,000$ DOLLARS CHEAP!!!!!"  
  
Mai - "Well dork ,you are the one who got the money from duelist kingdom."  
  
Bakura - " And I don't think 3 million dollars could be spent in two weeks . "  
  
Tristan looked at Bakura - " Yeah , but you missed the most important fact , this is Joey we're talking about . "  
  
Bakura confused - "What will Joey spend three million dollars on in two weeks ?"  
  
Tristan pretended to think - " Let's see ...Food ..Food ...and , Oh yeah ! more food ! "  
  
Joey said proudly - " Very funny , And I gave up half the money for Serenity's operation ! "  
  
Serenity smiled - " Thanks big brother , I always had faith in you . " , Joey beamed at his little sister .  
  
Tristan - " Exactly ! HALF , not all."  
  
Joey glared at Tristan - " So Yugi , so exactly who's commin'? "  
  
Yugi - " Well , there's you , Kaiba,---- "  
  
Joey - " Hey ! Why can't Kaiba pay ??!!! "  
  
Bakura - " Because he said no , and because when he said he'd pay for lunch , he did'nt expect he'd be spending half his money for Your lunch . "  
  
Joey smirked - " Kaiba's paying for lunch ? Man , this is gonna be good ! "  
  
  
  
Yugi - "---Bakura, Tristan, Mai, Tea, Serenity, Me, Oh Yeah ! and Pegasus is coming too ! I don't know who else though … "  
  
Everyone - " PEGASUS ?!!!?!!!!!??!!!"  
  
Joey - " Just Great !!! A Psycho and a Freak obsessed with Wine ! What else could go wrong ??? "  
  
Voice , - " Hello everyone , did you get invited to Duel Central too ??? "  
  
Everyone turned around to see Isis approaching .  
  
2nd Voice - " Yes , Unfortunately , I must endure you pathetic mortals until we arrive in Europe . "  
  
Tea - " Hello Isis ! " , sees , yep you guessed it , Marik, " Oh no ! Not you ! "  
  
Tristin looked at Joey - "You just had to ask , did'nt ya ? "  
  
Joey (-_-) - " Yep . I just had ta ask . "  
  
Mai - " Hi Isis , and Joey , make that 2 psychos and a freak obsessed with wine ." she turned to Serenity .  
  
Isis smiled at everyone and then looked Serenity - " Hello , I don't believe we've met before ."  
  
Mai - " Isis , meet Joey's sister , Serenity ."  
  
Serenity smiled nervously - " Hi ! You're Marik's sister right ? "  
  
Isis glanced at Marik who was looking at Yugi's millennium puzzle - " Yes , and I'm very sorry about what he did a few weeks ago at Battle city , hopefully , he won't ruin the second chance I gave him ... ", she turned to Serenity, " It was nice meeting you Serenity , I better put my stuff inside the bus .See you all later !," she entered the coach bus . "  
  
Serenity - " Bye ! " , she turned to Marik , " Marik , I don't really know you , but according to what my brother said , your supposed to be evil right ? "  
  
Marik glared - " WHAT ?! ", he pretended to be sad , "…Why Serenity , I'm hurt ...How could you say such a thing when you don't even know me ? " , Mai and Tea looked at each other and rolled their eyes .   
  
Serenity fell for the act - " Huh ? Marik , I'm sorry . I really did'nt know , but don't worry , you can always count on me as a friend ! " , she waved and got on the bus with Mai and Tea .  
  
Marik snickered - " Mortals are so gullible , It should be a crime . "  
  
Joey turned red with anger - " Listen hear Marik , if you try one sneaky thing I'll throw you outta the bus ! And stay away from my sister !!! Now why don't we get moving before that freak of nature Pegasus comes tagging along , everyone here ? "  
  
Marik laughed like an evil psycho ( which he is ) - " You ? Throw me out of the bus .I'd like to see that happen . You would be dead before you open the door . " he said still laughing like a maniac .   
  
Kaiba just turned up , - "Not a bad idea . We could finally get some quiet without that mutt constantly barking . "  
  
Joey glared at Kaiba ,- " What ? That we should leave without ya ? I don't mind , it 'be doin' you a favor from losing against me smart guy ! "   
  
Kaiba tried to keep his voice calm , - " Actually dog boy , I meant , let's hurry up before Pegasus get's here ." They turned to get on the bus .  
  
Mysterious Voice - "Leaving without me ?"  
  
Everyone turned arouned and saw Pegasus walking towards the bus .  
  
Joey backed away and almost tripped , " Ahh !!! PEGASUS!!!  
  
Kaiba , - " I spoke too soon . Why did you have to come along ?! It's annoying enough already ! "  
  
Pegasus - " I was invited that's why Kaibaboy ! " , Kaiba glared as Pegasus spots Marik , " Hello ! Now who might this fine young man be ? "  
  
Marik looked disgusted - " Don't make me gag .Who in the nine regions of hell are you ? "  
  
Yugi tried to be polite - " This is Marik ,Pegasus . "  
  
Pegasus smiled broadly - " Thank you Yugiboy ! Hello MarikBoy ! Maximillion Pegasus is my name , Duel monsters is my game ! " .  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow- " Pegasus ? It's more like Pegasissy . "  
  
Kaiba smirked - " No , it's more like Megasissy . "  
  
Joey - " Yeah , that explains all of the - " , he did an imitation of Pegasus acting like a girl . Everyone else laughed .  
  
Pegasus smiled - " Excuse me my beautiful friends , but - " , Marik , Bakura , Kaiba and Joey were about to be sick .  
  
Yugi tried to keep a straight face - " - So glad of you to make it Pegasus . "  
  
Joey - " Yeah ,(cough) freak( cough,cough ) "  
  
Pegasus - " Yes Yugiboy , is'nt it ? " turns to Kaiba , " Kaiba boy no hard feelings about stealing Mokuba's soul back at Duelist Kingdom. "  
  
Kaiba punched Pegasus in his face , " Don't call me 'Kaibaboy' ! "  
  
Joey - "I said, FREAK!!!! "  
  
Pegasus -" KAIBA !!!DON'T MAKE ME STEAL YOUR SOUL FOR THE SECOND TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Kaiba angry - " LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY !!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Joey - " PEGASUS ! I'M INSULTING YOU AND YOU ARE NOT LISTENING !!!!!!!! "   
  
Pegasus turns to Joey , - " Sorry JoeyBoy, did you say something? "  
  
Joey got so annoyed he punched Pegasus in his face . Pegasus looked at Joey with a dreamy expression , ' I never noticed how strong Joey is …' .  
  
Kaiba , Marik and Yugi almost cracked their ribs trying to laugh silently .  
  
Joey slowly backed away , - " Hey , Uh Pegasus ?.. You okay ? That hit didn't mess wit' ya brains or somethin' did it ? " , Pegasus was about to reply when he saw Yami Bakura .  
  
Yami Bakura gets off the bus " I sense a millennum item."   
  
Marik smirked- " I was wondering where you were Bakura . "  
  
Yami Bakura smirks - " Well , I had to make my grand entrance sooner or later ."   
  
Joey rolled his eyes - " Oh , please . "  
  
Bakura spots Pegasus, - " PEGASUS !!!! "  
  
Marik looks at Bakura , - " Yeah , I thought you killed him . "  
  
Bakura horrified , - " I thought so too ! "  
  
  
  
Kaiba ( -_- )  
  
Yugi (O.o) , ' Hey Yami , did you know Bakura tried to kill Pegasus ? '  
  
Yami Yugi - / Yes , Foolish Tomb Robber , he did'nt even do the job correctly !!!/  
  
Yami Bakura looked at Yugi - " I HEARD THAT PHARAOH !!! "  
  
Yami Yugi - / Stupid mind reading Tomb Robber .../  
  
Yugi (O.O) - " O-Kay …But I'm Yugi remember ? "  
  
Yami Bakura - " Oh , my mistake . Would you kindly pass this message to that Yami of yours … I HEARD THAT PHARAOH !!! "  
  
Yugi looked confused - " Sure..."   
  
Pegasus looked at Bakura and smiled ( scary.. ) - " Well Bakaboy ! Long time no see ! "  
  
Marik - " It should be 'Long time , never see , Freak . "  
  
Bakura - " Exactly Freak ! What are you doing here ???!! "  
  
Joey - " Yeah ! So do us all the favor and Go Away !!! "  
  
Kaiba , Yami Bakura and Marik - " Amen to that ! "  
  
Pegasus laughed - " Surprised to see me are you ? Well I am also attending the Duel Central in Europe and I 'll be traveling with you lot . "  
  
Bakura and Marik looked as if their worst nightmare just came true (and,it did )  
  
- " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "   
  
Kaiba was pale as a ghost- " Did I die and go to hell ? What did I do to deserve this ? "  
  
Yugi - " It's okay guys , It's just Pegasus . "  
  
Kaiba - " That's what makes this hell ."   
  
Marik was still in shock - " I thought he was just visiting .." Yami Bakura was so horrified , he could'nt speak .  
  
Joey sighed - " No respect .."  
  
Joey still being ignored , tapped Pegasus on his shoulder .  
  
Pegasus turned around , " Yes , Joeyboy ! What can I do for you ? "  
  
Joey , " Yeah , this ! " , He punched Pegasus in his face ( again ) and got on the bus , Yugi followed not wanting to get involved .  
  
Pegasus - " JOEY !!!!! --Ouch ! That hurt ! " then he fainted .  
  
Kaiba - "I gotta give the mutt credit for that . " to Marik and Bakura , " I think you two should hurry before he gets up . "   
  
Bakura - " Good idea mortal . "  
  
Marik - " Yes " , looks at Pegasus, smirks, " He looks dead , then again , I should'nt get my hopes up . "  
  
Yami Bakaura : " Really ? "  
  
Pegasus: " NO!!!!!!!!! " he get's up ,  
  
Kaiba got on to the bus , " Once again , I spoke too soon ."   
  
Tristan appears at the entrance of the bus and shouts to Marik and Bakura , - " The bus is leaving in 5 minutes ! " see's Pegasus , then turns back to Marik and Bakura , " There is also a limit in the number of seats , so one of you sits next to Pegasus because everyone else has a seat . "  
  
Yami Bakura casually walked towards the bus , " Well Marik I'm sure you won't mind sitting next to Pegasus right ? "  
  
Marik grasped his Millennium Rod - " Now , what in Ra makes you say that Tomb Robber ? "  
  
Yami Bakura smirked - " Look on the bright side , you two can get to know each other better . " , Pegasus looked overjoyed but Marik lunged at Bakura and grabbed his collar before he could run inside the bus .  
  
Marik - " OH NO YOU DON'T !!!! " , Bakura quickly thought of something to say as Marik yelled , " THERE IS NO WAY IN OSIRIS I'M SITTING NEXT TO THAT GAY FREAK !!!! "  
  
Yami Bakura - " But he likes you ! " , Both of them cringed as the effect of the words hit them . Pegasus smiled happily .  
  
Marik , in thought , ' No way . He did'nt just say that . That's just wrong ! '  
  
Yami Bakura , in thought , ' Ugh , why did I say that ? I'm gonna give myself more nightmares …'   
  
Bakura and Marik looked at Pegasus and they made a dive for the bus so they can get the seat away from Pegasus.  
  
Marik - "DON'T MAKE ME TURN YOU INTO A MIND SLAVE BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Bakura - " DON'T MAKE ME SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM MARIK !!!!!!!!"   
  
Pegasus looked back and forth from Bakura to Marik , feeling left out , he thought , ' What am I , chopped liver ? ' , he got annoyed .  
  
Pegasus - "DON'T MAKE ME STEAL YOUR SOULS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Bakura and Marik - " SHUT UP FREAK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " , they ran inside the bus , while Pegasus followed behind .  
  
Pegasus shocked, - "They sound worse than me and that should'nt be possible ! " thinks to himself , ' and what is it with calling me a Freak ? I'm not that scary ! ' pause , ' Or am I ? ' .  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- So ...How was it ? Was it good ? Most Likely Ch.7 will be out a bit sooner so if you're on the verge of dying because you can't wait to find out what happens next ..well..TOO BAD - Mwhahahahahahaha...Ahem ...As I was saying ..I will try to update really soon okay ? See-ya ! ! 


	7. Conflicts and Accidents

* Author Kara : Hey everyone ! What's up ? It's been a long time since I last updated - Wait , make that a VERY long time since I last updated . Hmmm.....hold on for a sec. ..... - Oh yeah , about a month or so .Well anyway , To all my reviewers :  
  
Yami ( cough,Shadi,cough ) - Yami Sade : Hey Sade , glad that you liked my story and I never even DREAMED about ME being an INSPIRATION to YOU ! ! ! ! Thank you so much my friend , I hope I don't get too overconfident with this honorable title ..( begins to build a statue dedicated to herself )   
  
A/N : Sade , no kidding , as a friend to a friend , you REALLY REALLY need to take some spelling lessons ! ! ! ! Ms. Yami Sade Marik Pegasus Bakura Wheeler ! ! ( haha , gotcha good ! , hahaha )  
  
Dragon Master's Mistress : Okay , I'm sorry to inform you that this is'nt really the next chapter . Only a note of what the next chapter will be about .  
  
..................HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - SORRY ! ! ! ! - HAHAHAHA - I COULD JUST IMAGINE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE - HAHAHAHAHAHA.....Ahem , my apologies ,I am truly glad that you really like my story .It's so great to know that my works are appreciated by someone other than myself. So , THANKS ! ! ! ! ! ! !   
  
Blue Striped White Boxers : Hey , I read Ch. 2 of your story and it was so sweet . Really ! Gee , thanks for reading my story , I never expected that I , of all people could make someone else feel like an amature ....I did'nt mean any harm , I've been good , have'nt I ? - Nah , just kidding , you're story is great and you know it ! !   
  
Cheese Master77 : That makes the both of us ! I think Kaiba rules too ! ! ! ! Of course Yami rules first and then Marik rules second - but Kaiba rules too ! ! Speaking of which my next story is going to be about Kaiba - No wait , ( looks at schedule ) Okay , sorry the story after my next story will be about Kaiba . Hey , maybe you could give me an idea of what YOU want to see in the Kaiba story and I'll write it , how about that ? - Glad you agree with me ! ( Or do you ? )  
  
Alright now for the dreaded moment we've NOT been waiting for ...( Dum , dum , da , dum ...)   
  
The Disclaimer : Whatever , I don't own YuGiOh ! ( At the moment ..) HOWEVER .......someday , SOMEDAY ! ! I WILL OWN YUGIOH - MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA........(sigh ) No story would be complete without that . No , Sade , I'm not crazy .  
  
Chapter 7 - Conflicts and Accidents   
  
Everyone ( including Pegasus ) was inside the coach bus ready for the long trip to London , England , but they were now arguing about who sit's next to who . Yugi got a big headache and Yami Yugi took over since five minutes ago .  
  
Yami Bakura, - " WHAT ??? ARE YOU NUT'S YOU RETIRED PHARAOH ??? YOU CAN'T PUT ME NEXT TO THAT FREAK !!!!!!! " ( he furiously pointed to Pegasus , who was reading the magazine ' How to dress with style '- uh , nervermind..)  
  
Everyone covered their ears .  
  
Yami Yugi - " Bakura ! Stop shouting , yes I can ! I am the all powerful Pharoah !!!! - Mwhahahaha - I will rule all !!!!!! " he pulled out his deck and held it to the sky .   
  
Marik smirked- " I think that suger finally got to his brain . "  
  
Tea put her hands on her hips - " What suger ? "  
  
Marik (O_O)- " I DID'NT DO IT !!!! " , he quickly hid his millennium rod behind his back .  
  
Tea ( O_o) - " I didn't say you did . " she had a confused look on her face . .  
  
Kaiba smirked - " Guilty concience have we ? " he spoke up from acrosse the aisle where he sat alone .  
  
Marik shouted defiantly - " Okay , Fine ! So I killed a couple of people , tried to take over the world , organized an illegal gang and tried to steal a few cards , What's so bad about that ? ! " , he pulled out his millennium rod .  
  
Tea and Kaiba ( O.Ou )  
  
Kaiba ( blinking and turning back to his laptop )- " Nothing , Nothing at all . " he looked around him at everyone , ' How , HOW did I get stuck with these morons ? ' .  
  
Tea laughed nervously - " Yeah , it could happen to anyone I'm sure , hahaha…"  
  
In thought , ' Anyone who's name happens to be Marik Ishtar . ' she turned to face the front of the bus .  
  
Yami was still shouting at Bakura ( who was glaring daggers at him ) - " And I'm not a retired !!!! Do I look old to you Tomb robber ?! "  
  
Tristan looked at Joey - " Is that a trick question ? "  
  
Joey - "Uh , I dunno . Maybe ."  
  
Tristan shook his head - " Joey , remind me never to ask you anything that requires thinking again . "  
  
Yami Bakura - " Who put you in charge ???!!!!! " glares at Everyone .  
  
Kaiba - " Don't look at me ! It was the mutts idea ! "  
  
Yami looked uneasily at Joey - " Kai-ba .." However he was mentally thankful that Joey was doing what he did best , not paying attention . He sighed , ' Thank Ra ' .  
  
Yugi / I agree Yami , It's too soon for another fight to break out . /  
  
Yami smiled , ' Don't worry aibou , I'll take care of it when it does . '   
  
At the middle of the bus ...  
  
Joey smirked and tapped the person next to him - " Hey Tristan ! "  
  
Tristan was too busy staring at ....Serenity , luckily for him Joey did'nt notice .  
  
Joey - " TRISTAN ! ! ! ! "  
  
Tristan almost fell out of his seat as the bus turned a corner - " AAAHHH - JOEY ! ! " , he returned to normal breathing rate , " What is it ? "  
  
Yami Bakura glares menacingly at Joey , and walks to where he is at the middle of the bus .  
  
Joey did'nt notice Bakura - " Hey ! I just realized something ! I'm supposed to remind you about what you said before . "  
  
Tristan (-_-) - " Reaal funny Joey , I -- " ( O_O ) " Joey , look behind you . "   
  
Joey ( O_o) - " Why ? "  
  
Yami Bakura who was'nt used to being ignored coughed loudly .   
  
Joey turned around - " Yea , Yea , whaddya ----" ( O_O ) " AAYYYYYYAAAIIII - BAKURA ! ! - I THOUGHT ALL PSYCHOS WERE AT DA BACK OF THE BUS ! ! ! ! ! ! "   
  
Pscho's - er , I mean PEOPLE at the back of the bus- ( glaring at Joey )   
  
Yami Bakura looked pleased - " As I was saying ….I am not sitting next to that ! " he points at Pegasus .   
  
Joey ( breathing a mile per minute ) - " Uh , sure man , whateva you say . "   
  
Pegasus looked up - " Now , BakuraBoy , that was not very polite --- "  
  
Bakura glares at Pegasus - " Was I talking to you ? "   
  
Pegasus - " Well , you were referring to me … "  
  
Bakura - " Answer the question . "  
  
Pegasus - " No , not specifically --- "  
  
Yami Bakura - " Exactly … So SHUT UP !!!!! "  
  
Pegasus opened his mouth to argue when Tea quickly stepped in- " I believe we were discussing the seating arrangements ? " she looked at Bakura defiantly . She flinched , ' Uh-Oh , WHAT made me stand up to BAKURA of all people ...'   
  
Tristin interrupted just in time - " Don't you mean arguing ? "  
  
Mai , who was getting annoyed by everyone yelling , was exasperated , - " What difference does it make ? " ( she shouted from the front of the bus )  
  
Tristin - " Well , arguing is when you - - - " he was cut off by Marik .  
  
Marik - " Dolt ! That was a rhetorical question . "  
  
Tristin turns to Mai - " But did'nt you just - "  
  
Mai rolled her eyes -" Forget I asked . "  
  
Tristin - " Okay . "  
  
Yami Bakura very annoyed , - " Can we please get back to the point ? I am not sitting next to Pegasus !!!!! "  
  
Everyone - " YES YOU ARE !!! "  
  
Yami Bakura ( O_o ) - " Fine ! But all of you will Live to Regret this ! Mwhahahahaha-hahahaha-cough,cough-hahahaha!!!!! "  
  
Marik - " Are'nt you getting too old for that ? "  
  
Yami Bakura glared - " Whose side are you on ? "  
  
Marik smirked - " Tough Question "  
  
Yami Bakura - " Traitor ."  
  
Marik - " Better be safe than stupid . " , he glanced at everyone else .  
  
Yami Bakura - " Good Point ."   
  
Marik ( acting like that was obvious )- " Yeah . "  
  
Bakura ( glaring )- " Fine . "   
  
Marik ( glaring back )- " Alright."  
  
Bakura - " Okay. "  
  
Marik - " Uh-huh ."  
  
Bakura - " Sure . "  
  
Marik (-_-) - " Shut-up ."  
  
Bakura ( a look of ' what the hell ' )  
  
  
  
They both sat down as the bus reached a series of unusual turns and bumps in the road , and everyone continued their talking .  
  
Joey moved to the front of the bus ( hint, AWAY , from the psychos , ) and he sat down at the vacant seat next to the bus driver , which no one had noticed before ( Or maybe they did'nt want to notice ).  
  
Joey glanced at the bus driver who was wearing dark sunglasses and had on the usual uniform that bus drivers wear . He sat strangely stiff and concentrated entirely on the road .  
  
Joey casually reached out to touch a button - " Hey , what does this button do ? "  
  
SLAP !   
  
The bus driver looked at Joey from the mirror - " Don't touch . "  
  
Joey (O_O) - " Oh , hehehe , sorry , soooo .... what's ya name ? "  
  
The Bus Driver growled - " Fred ." he said simply , without taking his eyes of the road .  
  
Joey thought for a second - " Fred , that's kinda like freddy krueger , ain't it ? "   
  
Fred - " No . " he looked annoyed .  
  
Joey smiled - " Hey , how come ya only say one word at a time ? "  
  
Fred gritted his teeth - " Be . Quiet . "   
  
Joey laughed - " Hahaha ...that's funny . "  
  
Awkward silence ...  
  
Joey stopped laughing - " You were'nt joking , were ya ? "  
  
Fred glared , unnoticably to Joey .  
  
Joey's stomach rumbled - " Man , I'm hungry , I had'nt had a bite to eat since we left . "  
  
Fred continued to drive , concentrating on the road .   
  
Joey leaned over the seat and looked at Fred - " Are you hungry Freddy ? Hey , can I call you Freddy ?"  
  
Fred gripped the steering wheel - " NO . " The bus swerved dangerously and Joey had to grip the seat for dear life . Several shouts erupted from behind as the bus driver tried to get back on the road.  
  
" HEY ! WATCH OUT ! "  
  
" WHERE'S MY NAIL FILE ? ! ! "   
  
" FRIENDS TILL THE END ! ! ! ! "  
  
" SHUT UP FRIENDSHIP GIRL ! ! ! ! "  
  
" THAT'S MY HAIR PHAROAH ! ! "  
  
" GET OFF OF ME TOMB-ROBBER ! ! ! ! "  
  
" WHO KICKED ME ?? ! ! ?? ! ! "  
  
" OW ! ! SOMETHING CUT ME ! ! ! ! "  
  
" WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "   
  
" NICE SKIN TONE BAKA-BOY ! ! ! ! "   
  
" AWWW HEEEELLLLL NOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "  
  
** CRACK ! ! ! ! ***  
  
Everyone fell silent as a blinding light filled the bus ....  
  
To Be Continued ........( soon , I hope )  
  
Princess Kara ( laughing ) : Yep , a cliffie ! I know , I'm evil --- AND , I'll give you a good guess on who said what . Let's see ....can you also guess what happened ? Ja-ne ! ! ! ! 


End file.
